The Wedding for Eternity
by Graciegurl94
Summary: Bella and Edward are weeks away from their wedding. Can they make it if everything goes haywire. Jacob is hurt, Jasper ran away, Charlie has a controling girlfriend. Makes you wonder if they can make it for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding of Eternity

**BPOV**

It was a good day. Edward has been beside me for the past 14 hours straight. He sang me my beautiful lullaby last night that still brings tears to my eyes. He even promised me today that we could go to our meadow.

"Are you ready my love," he asked. "I always ready when I'm with you!" I said back to him. We got in his all so familiar Volvo and took off. I could see he was in a good mood since his eyes were almost translucent butterscotch and he hit speeds up to 120 in 5 seconds. "Let's get out of here." I was as ready as he was. Alice was calling me every couple of minutes asking me what flowers, what color dresses and the ever so popular… table cloth colors. So I needed to get away for a while.

We made it to the meadow, which was very, very peaceful considering the week I had with Alice. And it was also my favorite time to be here, the sun was out without a cloud in the sky. Edward no longer afraid to come out in the sunlight with me, sat down beside me and we talked for what seemed like hours. "So how are you doing with Alice following you around like a hungry puppy…no pun intended?" "Okay I guess. But could we just not talk about the wedding for a while. That's all I hear about anymore." "Of course my love, but one thing." "Yep," I said. "How would you like it, if we had our wedding, right here in this meadow, and if it makes you feel better… a small one perhaps?" "Edward, out of all the choices I have had to make about this wedding, this one is by far the easiest. That is the best idea I have heard about the wedding and yes I love it." "And I love you," he said in his velvet voice. He gave me that crooked smile that made my heart melt, and then to top it off he gave me one of those breath taking kisses. This time though he wasn't being as careful, and I tried to take advantage of the situation. And of course, I felt him smile and loosen himself away from me. "Unfair, virtuous vampire." I muttered under my breath. "Unfair, overly beautiful girl," he said. "You know the promise we made, and may I remind you, you were the one that wanted to wait last time," he said.

"You kill me sometimes," I said under my breath once again and kissed him, only this time not passing the boundaries of our relationship. "Well I certainly hope I don't kill you.." He said worried. Ever since the Volturi incident he had been very sensitive of my feelings. I went in to cuddle in his chest, and as soon as I set my head there, I felt his phone buzz.

Before he even picked up he had a sour look on his face. Even with a look like that he had the most beautiful face I have ever seen. "Alice, what do you want?" He asked. "Good news or bad news first?" she asked in her high pitched voice. "Good," he said. " I found the perfect flavor of mints for the for the wedding favors." She said. Edward must have heard me groan in distaste of all of the wedding talk so he told Alice to get on with it. "Alice what do you want." "OK fine, fine… did someone wrestle an angry grizzle bear this morning??" she asked." NO!! ALICE!!!!"

"Okay," she said in a more serious tone, so I new this must be something big… or bad..and that worried me. " Its Jacob, he was in car crash this morning with a semi truck." All of a sudden I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had never had that feeling before. It felt like someone had just taken every piece of my insides. After that it was all a blur. All I can remember now was being hoisted on Edward's back, going 100 mile per hour through the trees, then being in a hospital waiting room.

**EPOV**

I was so worried. I was listening to everyone's thoughts in the room, listening for any information at all about Jacob. Even though I despise his very being, I endure him for Bella, so I have to care. Suddenly I heard a doctor's thoughts. "Oh my gosh!" she paused, " This kid has a temperature of 140! How is that even possible." I knew who I had to follow. I told Bella I was going to go get her some food. She looked so weak. I'm guessing it was because of her nerves. I didn't want to tell her the truth, it would just make her condition worse, but I had to get to Jacob. If they found out what he really was, that could be a risk to everybody finding out about our family.

I found the doctor. She was in her 20s, probably just out of college. As always she seemed to go in a daze when she saw me. Personally this gets really old. I mean its ridiculous. The only good thing out of my looks is I can get answers.

"My brother is Jacob Black, and I want to know how he is doing." She looked at me, a hint of suspicion flashed across her face. But as soon as it came, it was gone. She began to talk. " He has broken several bones, but is beginning to heal at an incredible rate. He is unconscious right now but is showing signs of waking up." A sense of relief washed over me. He was going to be okay. Now all I had to do was tell Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2!**_

**BPOV**

Oh my gosh. Where is Edward? What is happening to Jacob? I looked around thinking that I would find my answer, but all I saw were bandaged people, a bathroom, and an out of order vending machine. Should not have looked that way, because right then I knew how hungry I was. I had not eaten all day, because when your around a vampire you don't really eat that much. I looked towards the main hallway, only to see my angel walking towards me with a sandwich. You got to love a guy that despite his hatred towards human food, would go to the cafeteria and get you something. He sat down next to me, gave me the sandwich and simply said, "Eat." I did as I was told, but in between bites I asked, "How is he?" He looked at me and told me that he had broken many bones, but luckily he was healing. Fast. I felt so relieved. But then he looked at me and said, " Bella, as I was talking to the nurse she was keeping something from me." "What is it?" I asked. "When a normal person breaks that many bones they are confined to a wheelchair for quite sometime. Jacob will be in a wheelchair for about a month. And he cant go anywhere, he must stay home."

My appetite suddenly disappeared. "But our wedding is in 3 weeks Edward. He was supposed to be one of your groomsman! What are we going to do?" "The only thing we can hope is that no one makes him aggravated enough to phase. If he phases, he may never be able to walk." "He can still be one of my groomsman Bella; he will just be in a wheelchair. It's all going to be fine, I promise you." With that I he gave me kiss and told me to try to rest.

**EPOV**

It kills me to see her worry like this. I hated to tell her that because with each word I spoke, her beautiful face got paler and paler. I decided that maybe I should get her out of here. She needed to go home and sleep instead of on these hospital chairs that barely had any comfort at all. "Bella," I whispered in her ear, "Would you like to leave?" "Were would we go Edward?" "Home." "okay, fine by me."

I decided to take her back to my place because I knew that Brittany would be at Bella's house. I took Bella to my car, got in the driver's seat, and got out of there. One, because I knew it was killing Bella to know that her best friend was in there, with doctors doing who knows what. Two, because that hospital had the strongest smell of dog that I have probably ever smelt. Since Jacob was hurt on the reservation, he was taken to their hospital.

On the drive back home, Bella was almost asleep; when I looked in her direction I could see her beautiful ivory complexion glowing in the moonlight. Each and everyday it astounded me how you can keep loving a person more and more. She was my life. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I would do...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3!**_

_Hey its gracegurl94, I would love it if you left reviews..things that I should change or just your thoughts in general. I will try to add a new chapter every three days, but if I can't its only because I am in summer P.E and I have to work at my dad's to pay off my cell phone bill. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Remember… REVIEWS!!! :D and I 3 you!!_

**EPOV**

We made it back to my place and she was, from what I thought, fast asleep. I picked her up and started carrying her into the house. She squirmed a little in my arms and then I heard her soft, warm voice say "Edward, I love you." Every time I hear her say that it makes me feel like I have a heart. It warms my otherwise freezing body, head to foot. I carried her up the stairs and watched as her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey handsome." She said with a whisper. "Hello angel." She nuzzled her head into her favorite part in my chest. We made it to my room and I laid her head down on the huge leather couch that was in the corner of my room. I lay down beside her and hummed her lullaby. Soon enough she was asleep. I untangled myself from her and covered her with the blanket that was on top of the couch. I usually would stay with her at night, but tonight I had to take care of some things.

I went down the stairs and Jasper and Emmet met me there. " What's the latest with the Jacob situation." I asked. Right then Carlisle, sensing a medical question, appeared. "I talked to the chief doctor today, about two hours ago and he said that he has broken about 7 ribs, along with both his legs and one arm." With that I knew that we were going to have issues with Jacob. Jacob has a short temper and if were to sense vampires in his presence, he would show the beginning signs of phasing. Even that could cause permanent damage to his bone structure. If anyone was to see him, it would need to be Bella and she would need to go alone. I hated that thought, her being alone with a werewolf.

I decided to go back upstairs with Bella. I know that she wakes up in the middle of the night many times, and if she was to wake up and I not there, then she would panic. So I climbed the stairs in record time, and went to my room. There I found my angel on my couch, fast asleep. I laid down right beside her and held her close. She woke up at the touch of my cold body. "Edward…" she whispered. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered back "Go to sleep love, I will be right here in the morning." "Mmk," she muttered and soon fell back asleep.

_The Next Morning…_

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning and looked over to my right and there was perfection lying right next to me, just like he said he would be. "Good morning sunshine," I whispered. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered right back. He sat up and asked, "What do you think about going to Dairy Queen down the road? Get you something to eat and then take you back to your house." "I like that idea, I'm starving.""So am I, that's why I need you to know that I will be gone tomorrow because it's going to be an awesome day to go hunting." "Okay that's sounds good to me; I guess I could spend the day with Jacob." "That's what I needed you to talk to you about," he said in a more serious tone. "You will be the only one going to see him. It's to dangerous for any of us to see him because he can't even have the first symptoms of phasing; if he does it will cause permanent damage." I looked at him; from the look on his face I knew the decision was final. Which I was fine with, it was for Jacob's own good, and I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to Jacob. He is my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey its me Gracie Gurl.. don't forget REVIEWS!!! I need to know your opinion. It's important to me!**_

_**GG. 3**_

**JPOV**

All I remember is seeing a semi coming 60 mile an hour towards me, and then a huge light. Some say when you see this light, you have died. And for a moment I thought I did and all I could see was Bella's face. The next thing I know I wake up and I see doctors staring at me as if I am this new species of human. Well maybe that was a bad metaphor… I am a separate species of human, just not one that they know about. I wanted to grab one of them by the collar and shake them asking, "Why am I here and WHY are you staring at me." It was driving me nuts; I can't deal with that kind of stuff. But I found out that even the slightest movement caused a sharp, knife like pain to surge though my entire body. It was to much for me, so I decided to stay put. After about 10 minutes of poking and prodding me they left, and I was left with me, myself, and my I-V tubes. I wanted to rip all of them out and throw them 10 miles away from me, but I knew it would probably be bad news if I did.

I heard a knock and the door creaked open. The smallest, most beautiful voice came from the right side of the room. "Jacob?"

"Hey Bella" I croaked.

"Hey Buddy how ya doing?

"How does it look I'm doing Bella? They have like 50 tubes running through me and every 10 minutes they come in with another excuse to put another one in me. My advice, never get hit by a semi. Okay?"

She laughed. "Jacob I think you also should take the same advice and I have some for you too."

"What is it?" I asked

She looked around to the door to make sure no one was there and to see that it was closed and she said. "Try not to get too worked up. If you even show the first signs of phasing, it could cause major permanent changes to your body. Your bones will not go back into place like they should and if you fully phase, you could be paralyzed."

This cause a major rush of emotion. All at once I found myself feeling sad, angry, and confused. I knew it was dangerous for me to feel this way because of what Bella just informed me of. The slightest bit of emotion could set me off. I had to get control.

Bella knew what was going on and she quickly came to my side, took hold of my hand and told me to calm down and that she was there. I tried my hardest but looking at that rock on her left hand sure made it difficult. It took me only a couple of seconds because I had a reason. That reason was that when I looked at Bella all I could see was fear in her eyes. She knew what would happen if I kept on going like this. And neither she nor I wanted to see it for reality.

One thing I knew for certain… I was going to have some mellowed out days ahead of me. Great.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 5!!.

I like the different font possibilities!!

Anyway. 5th chapter.. reviews. I beg you.

**BPOV**

So I had to go home. I didn't want to. At all. For three reasons. One, I knew right when I got there Alice would be there waiting for me to make more wedding plans. Two, I had school the next morning and everybody know vampires stay up way too late. And three, My dad got a girlfriend.

The third bothers me the most. I think my dad had reality hit hard when my mom had to come up to see me because I had fallen again. This time instead of Phil staying down in Florida with his baseball team, he came up because he said it had been ages since he had seen me. It was nice to see him and all, but afterward my dad went on a 2 week fishing trip up in Canada. He came back saying that things were going to change. The only thing I thought he was talking about was the fact that his cooking skills lacked, how do you say, simple knowledge of the stove. But the next couple of weeks to come he met a girl named Brittany, and they are "Madly in love." Gag me.

She is nice and all but she is 5 years younger than my dad, I know that isn't much but she is just so annoying and won't keep her own nose in her own business. She also has a son that is about my age. He is okay. He just always tries to hit on me. Edward jokes about killing him. I know he is joking, but sometimes i think about taking him up on it.

I guess saying all this kinda makes me look crazy, but I really don't mean most of it. It just leads me back to reasons one and two. It seems lately I'm so stressed out. The only way I'm finding any kind of relief is being in the Cullen family's presence. Edward is always there to comfort me, and Jasper is always there to control my emotions.

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when I heard the door open and close, two voices, and the sound of lips smacking. I though I was going to throw up all over the chicken and rice concoction I had made for dinner. I think they realized I was there when they smelled the dinner, or they just kinda tripped into the kitchen.

"Can you hold it down I'm trying to make dinner." I pleaded. Noticing that he had been caught, he slowly let go of Brittany, turned to Bella.

"Of course sweetheart." He said to Bella, a slight hint of annoyance in his eyes. He turned back to Brittany, whispered something to her, she giggled. Knowing the substance of that sentence made me gag a little.

My cell buzzed in my pocket. I put down my knife and answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

"Oh, my gosh. Alice, really? I have a headache that just make it an earthquake in my head." I groaned

"I'm sorry Bella, but there is something I have to tell you."

"Well don't wait, tell me."

" Two things actually."

"Okay"

"One, Jacob is out of the hospital. You need to check on him tomorrow. Also call Billy tell him about the situation with the phasing. He doesn't know, well because the doctors don't know. Two, I also need you to come by the house tomorrow, you have to do cake tasting."

"Really Jacob is out all ready? That's great! About the second part."

"Now Bella don't give me any sass. This is the most important and happiest day of you life."

"I know, I know. I'll be there."


End file.
